Relion Group
The Relion Group is a law firm that helps people who took dangerous drugs, and defective devices. The location of the law firm is unknown. Just like many law firm commercials, the Relion Group uses creepy and eerie music with computer automated voices. The Relion Group has 2 "tracks" they use : the first goes " dun dun, dun dun, dun dun, dun dun dun and the second one goes " DUUUUNNNN DUUUUUNNNN DUN" Because of this, these commercials are on par with Goldwater Law Firm. Another theme about the commercials is that they often use the royal blue background. Very rarely, will they use another color other than royal blue. Scare Factor High to NIGHTMARE-INDUCING! Do not watch these commercials no later than 12A.M. 'cause they will give you sleep paralysis, cold sweats, and nightmares just like the Goldwater Law Firm. VIEWER DISRECTION IS ADVISED! Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Commercials Category:Dude, this is a commercial, not a logo Category:Logos that scare Caillou Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Goldwater Law Firm Wannabe Category:Very scary commercials! Category:Logos with scary music Category:Commercials with scary music Category:Law firm commercials Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that make Chihiro cry Category:Logos that Phillip hates Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Patrick Star Category:Logos that scare squidward tentacles Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that make Garnet cry Category:Logos that scare Pearl Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that made Angry German Kid Smash his Keyboard Category:Logos that scare Toothless Category:Logos that scare Hiccup Category:Logos that scare the Light Fury Category:Logos that scare Shaun the Sheep Category:Logos that scare Bitzer Category:Logos that make Timmy the Sheep cry Category:Logos that scare Red Category:Logos that scare Yellow Category:Logos that scare Brown Category:Logos that scare Black Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Category:Logos that scare Blake Belladonna Category:Logos that scare Ruby Rose Category:Logos that scare Yang Xiao Long Category:Logos that scare Weiss Schnee Category:Logos that act like Junko Enoshima from Danganronpa Category:Logos that scare Nagito Category:Logos that act like Nagito Category:Logos that scare Kokichi Category:Logos that don't scare Kokichi Category:Logos that act like Kokichi Category:Logos that scare Gonta (Danganronpa) Category:Logos that scare Sonia Nevermind Category:Logos that scare Kyoko Category:Logos that give Makoto despair Category:Logos that scare Gundham Tanaka Category:Logos that make Kaito scream Category:Logos that scare Shuichi Category:Logos that scare Ryoma Category:Logos that scare Kaede Category:Logos that make Tsumugi nervous Category:Logos that make Chiaki nervous Category:Logos that scare Hajime Category:Logos that scare Akane Category:Logos that scare Ultimate Imposter Category:Logos that scare Byakuya Category:Logos that make K1-B0 scream Category:Bad people Category:Villains Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Logos that scare Flower (Vocaloid) Category:Logos that scare Rantaro Category:Logos that scare Kirumi Category:Logos that scare Korekiyo Category:Logos that scare Angie Category:Logos that make Tenko cry Category:Logos that make Himiko uncomfortable. Category:Logos that Peko Pekoyama cry Category:Logos that scare Fuyuhiko Category:Logos that makes Nekomaru poops his pants Category:Logos that scare Yasuhiro Category:Logos that scare Teruteru Category:Logos that scare Hifumi Category:Logos that scare Leon Category:Logos that make Sayaka cry Category:Logos that scare Sakura Ogami Category:Logos that scare Toko Category:Logos that scare Aoi Category:Logos that scare Kyosuke Category:Logos that scare Juzo Category:Logos that make you wanna punch the DIC kid Category:Logos that act like the Danganronpa Executions Category:Logos that scare me Category:Logos that give you sleep paralysis Category:Logos that Ragna the Bloodedge rage